Spilt Potions
by Ace-Of-Spades-Pirates
Summary: When the Marauders play a prank on the Slytherins, things take a turn when Sirius runs headfirst into Severus who ends up spilling a potion he'd made, onto the Gryffindor. This causes unexpected consequences, things that the two teens couldn't have expected. Yet here they are.


Sirius laughed as he ran down the halls, the marauders latest prank on the Slytherin's having just gone off. James and he had come up with it and while Remus had seemed like he was against the idea both he and Peter had been helping to refine the design of it. The prank had been pulled right outside the snake's common room and then all four marauders had run off in different directions. Sirius chuckled and while he wasn't watching ran into someone causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Sorry mate I wasn't…" Sirius looked at who he had run into and first saw a green and silver tie and then noticed it was none other than Severus Snape. Better known as Snivillus to the marauders…

"Never mind, sorry I apologized."

"Get off of me you oaf!" Snape looked around, "Damn it Black you're even more of an incompetent fool than I thought. You bloody spilt my potion, you had better hope you don't get any on yourself you idiot."

Sirius rolled his eyes before getting up off of the other, "And if I bloody well did? What am I going to grow an extra head? Maybe then I could think of twice the amount of ways to hex you." He stuck out his tongue and moved to walk off.

"If you got it on yourself, then you may as well give up having a normal love life." Severus scoffed and stood up before brushing himself off.

Sirius had already left by the time Severus had even said his part about what would happen and was walking away to go meet up with the others. Snape sighed and looked down at the spilt potion; he had been working on making a newer more potent love potion and yet would this one not cause the person to fall in love or become completely enamoured... Just feel a strong need to be with the person and well, he had been working on it because of Lily but he would never have used it. It was more of a good side project to keep his mind off of Lily… If Sirius had gotten it on him though, the teen groaned and moved towards the dorms, he really did not want to deal with a Gryffindor being head over heels for him. He shuddered, if Sirius fell for Severus then he did _not_ want to know what Lucius or even those idiotic friends of Black would do.

Sirius had made it to the meeting point he and the other marauders had agreed upon. He felt like he had forgotten something but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe he would borrow Peter's rememberall in order to see if he had actually forgotten something.

James grinned, "Did you hear them? They were so mad, it was brilliant! Good job boys." He said holding up his hand for a high five.

Sirius smirked as well, "Of course it was brilliant!" His smile faltered a bit, "Other than once I left I ran into Severus." He said nose wrinkling.

"Padfoot, mate did you just call Snivillus by his first name?" James asked taking a step back and frowning. "Are you okay, are you ill. Moony, feel his forehead I'm afraid that if I go near I'll catch it."

Remus rolled his eyes but put his hand on Sirius' forehead none the less, "James he's fine, at least, I know he's not ill."

Sirius rolled his eyes as well and looked at James, "Prongs you're a bloody fool you know that."

"I don't want to catch whatever it is that had you talking about Snivillus as though you care about him!" James said laughing.

"Severus isn't that bad, I mean… Ugh bloody hell. I think you're wrong Remus there is definitely something wrong. I feel like… I should be _nice_ to the snake." Sirius growled out hitting the wall beside him.

Remus grabbed the teen and moved him away from the walls, "Well, don't go hurting yourself just because you feel the need to be decent for once."

Sirius stuck out his tongue, "Whatever Moony, decent not decent, either way I'm saying good things about _Severus_ of all people, you should know that would never happen."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes well I'm sure it's nothing, if anything maybe you're just growing a conscience that isn't me."

Sirius chuckled, "Who needs a conscience when I got you Moony?"

"D-did anything happen when you ran into him? I mean um maybe Snape cast a spell?" Peter asked quietly.

The teen thought back, "Well when I ran into him he said something about a spilt potion and that I had better hope I didn't get any on me." Sirius said after a moment.

Remus smacked his forehead with a sigh, "Did you by any chance, decide to ask _why_ it was so important to not get any on yourself?"

"I did, and then I asked if I would get another head, because then I could think up twice the amount of hexes." Sirius grinned and held up his hand for James who grinned as well and high fived the other.

"Did he tell you what would actually happen?" Remus prodded.

Sirius shook his head, "Naw, I left; didn't want to hear Severus' nice voice."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Prongs you and Wormtail go back to the dorm, I'm taking Padfoot here to go find Snape. We'll sort this whole mess out and meet you up there."

James just shrugged and turned to leave, "See you later Pads; make sure you don't fall in love with the twat seeing as you're already nice."

"Yeah as if, you'd fall in love first Prongs. Stags are majestic and probably stand for love or some crap." He said with a grin.

Remus just rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius along with him to stop any further comments about who was going to love who first. Sirius laughed but allowed the other to pull him away, he kind of _wanted_ to find Severus, although, he wasn't sure why… The two teens walked off in the direction Sirius had come from, Remus was very glad he had taken the map with him for this prank, the teen quickly found Severus' name and led them both towards it.

"So Moony, what do you think happened? Think Severus tried something?" Sirius asked prodding the other with his elbow.

Remus shook his head, "I don't know Padfoot, I just want to think that maybe for once you're just being nice, but that's really hard to believe so it's easier to think that Snape had something to do with this."

Sirius nodded slowly and looked at the map in the others hands, they were almost where Snape's name was on the map and the raven smiled. Running ahead the teen spotted Severus walking down the hall towards the Slytherin common room. Figuring he could have some fun, the teen transformed into his animagus form and ran towards the Slytherin before Moony could stop him. On four legs the dog quickly ran over to the other and bumped his head against the Slytherin's legs. Moony cursed to himself and took off after Sirius knowing the teen and knowing he would probably try something.

Severus had been on his way back to the common room since he no longer had to go deal with the finished potion when he felt something touching his legs. Looking down he spotted a large black dog, some would say it was a dark omen, the grim, and so forth. Severus just saw a black dog; the teen smiled and bent to pet the animal who rubbed back against the teen before licking his face. Severus just laughed and continued to pet the dog, that is, until he heard someone running up to him.

"Lupin, why on earth are you running towards the Slytherin common room?" He asked, hand still coursing through the long black fur.

Remus looked nervous, "Well uh, that is, you see… How do I put this?"

"Spit it out already!" The teen snapped.

"I need to take that dog to Dumbledore…" Remus lied quickly; it's not as if he could just say that it was Sirius…

Severus looked at the dog, "You mean he doesn't have an owner?"

"Er no, he was just running around on the property and I was asked to fetch him…"

"Then I'll speak with Dumbledore and take him in, I quite like this dog. I'll name him something like Castor." The dog barked and licked his face.

"Y-you'll what? T-take him in? Name him? Oh my uh, I don't think that's possible…"

"Of course it is, now be gone Gryffindor, Castor and I have things to do." Severus said standing and spelling a collar for the dog which he wrapped around the dogs neck.

The dog spun in a circle before glancing over at Remus who was frowning. Sirius barked at Remus once before following after Severus. The wolf had no idea what his friend was doing but Merlin knows it was nothing good.

"Please don't let any of them find out and kill him, that's all I'm asking. I want to have that pleasure because that guy is going to kill me with these stupid stunts." He said quietly before starting off towards the dorms. He would run but Merlin knows he had to think of an excuse as to what had happened to tell James and Peter before he got back.

Meanwhile, Severus had led the dog into the Slytherin common rooms; Lucius went up to his friend and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Care to explain why you have a mangy mutt with you?"

The dog growled at him, haunches up before Severus calmed him by rubbing his ears. "This is Castor and I've decided to take him in. And he is not a mutt; he looks like a purebred so you should like him."

Lucius pursed his lips before shrugging, "Very well, but I do not want to start finding dog hair all over my clothes."

"Yes yes Lucius, you must always look perfect lest Narcissa notice you."

Sirius would have raised an eyebrow at the mention of his cousin but as a dog, that isn't really conveyed, so instead he took to just licking Severus' hand. Severus grinned at that, "Even Castor thinks you should just talk to her if you like her that much."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "That dog doesn't speak-"

As soon as Lucius said speak, Sirius took it upon himself to show that "Castor" was in fact trained, and could speak… Barking loudly at Lucius, Sirius then stood up on his hind legs and began pushing the Slytherin back towards to dorm entrance as if to say go get her.

"What was that about not speaking? I do believe this dog is smarter than a great many students at this school." Severus said smiling before running his fingers through the dog's fur.

"Yes well… I'm going to go to the library." Lucius said a faint blush on his cheeks from being proven wrong by a dog.

"Good luck finding Narcissa there, she likes to hide in the corners, just keep that in mind." Severus said waving to his friend before heading off to his room with Sirius in tow.

Sirius knew sort of what the Slytherin common rooms looked liked, having caught glimpses inside but being led to the dorm rooms had the teen excited, he followed after Severus quickly as he led the dog back to his bed and pulled back the curtains before falling onto the bed. Sirius walked up to the teen and nosed at his leg before a hand pat the bed indicating Sirius was allowed to jump up. Doing just that Sirius didn't have time to contemplate just how strange this whole encounter really was before there was a hand in his fur making him one happy dog.

"I don't understand Black," Sirius raised his head when Severus spoke, "I get they don't like me but honestly, what sort of fool doesn't wait to listen to what unknown potion was spilled on him."

Severus sighed before feeling a wet tongue on his cheek, "Well thank you Castor, but I'm not entirely sure that's so hygienic seeing as I have no clue where you came from other then from the ground of Hogwarts... What do you say to a bath? Lucius told me the password for the prefect's bathroom since it's easier for me to clean up there without anyone seeing any of the bruises."

The dog nuzzled his face into Severus' neck causing him to laugh, "I guess I'll take that as a yes then, well come on, no one else should be there right now and I'll put up some wards so that no one bothers us."

Sirius stood up on all four and spun in a circle, "Alright alright I'm getting up."

As Severus and 'Castor' headed off to the prefect's bathroom Remus had finally made it back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Heading inside he saw James and Peter sitting at the fire waiting for him and Sirius. Biting his lip Remus moved over to them and flopped into a chair next to them.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked legs thrown over the armrest and back to Peter.

"Uh well, you see... now I was bringing him to go see Snape as you know... And well you know Sirius, he well..." Remus was wringing his hands, unsure how to proceed.

"Oh spit it out Remy you know we've seen Sirius do tons of bloody crazy things."

Remus nodded, "Let's just say Snape found a new dog and took him in..."

James stood up fast for even a seeker, "He _what_? And you just let him Remus?"

"Of course not, the twat ran off before I could do anything."

"Talking about Sirius are we?" Lily asked sitting down in the chair James previously occupied.

"H-how could you tell?" Peter finally asked.

"Well for one, James expected Remus to take care of it, and the fact that Remus actually called someone a twat in the common room." She said holding up two fingers and counting off her reasons.

James laughed at that while Remus just sighed, "Yeah we're talking about Sirius, apparently he's gotten himself into something that probably will not end well." James explained with a smirk.

"Doesn't he always?" The redhead laughed and the three boys joined in.

 **Sorry for the source code in this, I seem to have fixed it but let me know if that is indeed not the case!**


End file.
